The Final Battle
by Keeper of Tomes
Summary: NEVER TO BE FINISHED. I'm only not deleting it because people will probably kill me if I do.
1. Stuck Here With You

**Yeah, I'm back! The final installment is here. And to those of you who know what I'm talking about...My muse has returned from retirement. **

**A'ight, get to reading, my people!**

* * *

It wasn't a dark cell, but it was lonely, nonetheless, and Aerrow leaned against the wall, chewing on his lip. The window was barred, and any light that found its way in was cut into pieces, until only a few jagged rectangles cast their hues onto the earthen floor.

Spark was asleep in the cell next to him; he knew because her heavy breathing drifted through the cracked walls and rusty vents.

He tapped on the wall between them.

"Hey, Spark. Up and at 'em, young lady," he said.

"Five...more...frigging...minutes..." she muttered. "We're in frigging jail. I can frigging sleep in if I frigging want."

"Someone's in a bad mood. And don't curse, Spark, it doesn't suit you." He sighed. "Where's Button?"

"How should I know?" He heard her cot springs creak as she turned over. "Now let me sleep, okay?"

"You mean Button might still be out there?"

"UGH! What part of 'let me sleep' did you not understand?!"

"I think it was the 'sleep'..."

"Not funny."

"At least you're awake..." He smirked. In his mind's eye, he could picture his daughter's flaming red hair quivering in indignation.

"What...ever." He heard her footsteps, muffled against the dirt floor. "Maybe we can try getting out of this piss-"

"Spark..." Warning tones were embedded in his voice.

"Fine. Maybe we can try getting out of this...'lovely establishment'. Can't Junko punch a few holes?"

"In six feet deep walls? I think not."

"Oh. Well, I had to ask." He heard her snort. _She's so rough and tumble. My fault..._

He yawned and stretched up, fingertips scraping the ceiling. Then he went back to his wall, leaned against it again, and started to doze...

* * *

"NIGHTWING!!"

"Shut your yap, Gaeli," he mumbled, turning over in bed. "It's only...What time is it?"

"Nine o four, so if you don't get your sorry little butt out of bed NOW, there'll be hell to pay!"

"Fine, fine, fine." He yanked himself from the warm and inviting sheets and stood. She disappeared from the tent opening, magenta hair fluttering behind her. He splashed cold water on his face and peeked outside.

The sun was already high in the sky, and climbing. Talons were on the move, nameless faces scurrying around the camp. He stifled a yawn, strapped on his armor, and moved for the skimmers. There would be no breakfast this morning.

"Morning, sir."

"Haydon..." He acknowledged his adviser with distaste; Haydon was a slippery man who did nothing without reason. And that reason normally involved himself getting more power.

"Sir, developments in the prisoner's status."

"Ah, you mean the thief." He tried to keep his voice calm.

"Yes...A certain...Coon?" Haydon looked at his commander with inquiring, bleak, eyes.

"That would appear to be her name, Haydon." Nightwing turned to face the old man. "How is she?"

"She's eating, sleeping, and drinking quite normally. But she's asked to see you."

"Oh, has she now?" _Ready to talk, aren't you, oh, sister of mine?_

A few days ago, Coon had raided the Cyclonian supply wagons and was caught. Upon further investigation, she had revealed her bloodline. A bloodline intricately tied to Nightwing's. Which meant...

Well, he wasn't sure what it meant.

But he knew it was bad.

He dismissed Haydon and started for the jail.

* * *

Coon wasn't the least bit surprised when Nightwing poked his head into the prison.

"Here to gloat, or here to listen?" she spat.

"Depends. Are you here to talk sass, or talk...information?"

"Hmph. Touché."

He pulled a wooden stool over with his foot and sat down, staring at her with red eyed intensity. She stared back.

"What I have to say involves you, me, and our father. That's it. No one else will know...Correct?" She shuffled around the cell impatiently.

"Correct."

"And that includes your girlfriend."

"What? She...Gaeli..." He sighed. "Whatever."

"'Whatever' is not an answer," she huffed.

"Yes. Yes, okay?" He leaned against the stone wall. "NOW...talk."

"Fine." She sat down on her cot, closed her eyes, as if remembering, and opened her mouth to speak. "I was born on this terra, Gale, twenty three years ago. Most people in the slums don't get to be my age. They die early. But I had my mother..." Coon paused.

"Go on."

"She...helped me. Kept us both alive. And even under Cyclonian rule, she stayed strong. But her profession didn't allow for a lot of 'mother-daughter bonding', you know? So I stayed with odd people, sometimes even sleeping on the streets. I never spoke the Gale language; ma wasn't from Gale originally and I talked like she talked. I begged, lied, cheated, and stole. You probably think I'm a criminal, but I see it otherwise. I did what I needed to do in order to stay alive.

"Well, I always grew up thinking my father was some odd man she happened to pick up somewhere...And I never gave it much thought. I only found out a few years ago. I was nineteen. And she was...sick. I don't know what it was, but I knew it was bad. She couldn't work anymore. I just did my best to keep her warm. It was winter...and winters on Gale aren't fun.

"One night, close to the end, she said she needed to talk to me. About my father. You could imagine my shock. She had never spoken about him before; why now? And she said I needed to know...before she moved on. So I sat beside her, that cold, stormy night, and listened as she told me...that my father was the commander of the men who stole our terra. She always thought of Gale as home."

"And Dark Ace?" Nightwing was anxious to know.

"She said he came here on a recon mission. Met her in a bar. One thing led to another..." Coon shrugged. "She loved him, you know?"

"What?"

"She did, really. My mom was lots of things, but one thing she wasn't was a liar. She made for a lousy thief. That's probably why she did what she did."

"And you? Did he know about you?"

Coon shook her head. "There, that's it. Story of my life. Can I go now?"

"One more thing. Your mother...what was her name again?"

"Rose. She died a few hours after telling me. I...don't even know where she's buried." A single tear slid down Coon's cheek.

He almost felt sorry for her.

Almost.

Nightwing turned and left. On his way out, he ordered the guard to set her free.

He could always catch her again.

He was the cat...and she was his mouse.

* * *


	2. Escape!

"Pst. Fauc!"

Spark rapped her knuckles against the concrete; it hurt, but what the heck?

"What?"

"You awake?"

"No duh..."

"I've been thinking."

"Oh, so you DO have a brain. You know, I was worrying for a moment, there." He chuckled. It rolled through her like waves crashing on a beach. It made her feel...secure, for some reason.

"Ha ha, real funny, doofus. I was wondering...Back at the waterfall."

"Spark, if you're still pissed at me giving you mouth to mouth, I really don't want to hear it, 'kay?"

"No, no, no, it's not that. I guess I never thanked you properly."

"You didn't have to."

"But I want to. So...thanks, Fauc. Really."

"You're welcome."

He's silent. She taps on the wall again, and this time, he taps back. Suddenly, she's filled with a burning desire to cry.

"I'm sorry..." she whispers. "Oh my God..."

"Spark?"

And he wants to hold her...

But more than just a wall holds him back.

* * *

Morning seeped into the world like a spider, tiny legs of light splitting through the dark clouds of night. It looked like a heaven up there. Spark pressed her fingers to the bars and thought of freedom.

Somewhere in the distance, Finn's talking to Piper. She laughs at something he says. It you closed your eyes...it didn't seem like jail.

And then...almost like it was a dream...a chirp.

A dark shadow flitted across the barred window.

"BUTTON!"

"Reep!"

"Hey, girl!"

"Rawr!"

Button slipped through the metal poles and into the cell. Spark hugged her small and furry body, felt the heart beat, the ribs, the muscles. It was nice, to hold something else that was alive.

She raced over to the cell door, calling out to everyone else.

"GUYS! BUTTON'S HERE!"

Murmurs of appreciation from the others filled the jail for a moment. Spark turned to her friend.

"Can you get the keys, pal?"

"Reep!"

"Atta girl. GO, go..."

Button jumped through the window once more, disappearing behind the concrete walls and barbed wire. Spark smiled to herself as Aerrow laughed in triumph. She heard Piper's voice in the distance, but what she said...Spark wasn't sure. She was too far away.

The world opened her eyes and greeted the new day.

* * *

Coon kicked a few cans out of her way as she descended into the dark part of Gale.

You can't have light without shadow...

And she lived in the shadows of a glorious kingdom.

"Hey, Joseph. Got any merchandise?" she called to a dark haired man standing on the curb.

"Nah. Bad buziness, last night."

"Let me know when you're doing another run. I need me some food."

All in code.

Merchandise...stolen goods. Run...a robbery. And business?

Her business was thievery.

"HEY! COON! How'd 'zey feed you in zat pigsty?"

"Not bad. Roast beef." She smirked at the speaker. She knew everyone, and everyone knew her. Her feet moved on autopilot. She could walk these slums blindfolded.

Three small children ran past her, covered in muck, shrieking in Gale. Two boys and a girl. The boys had the girl's doll.

"_Donnez-le-moi! Donnez-le-moi!_ Give it to me!" Tears were streaming down her sooty face. Coon rolled her eyes and strode over.

"Paul, Jacques. You know better. Give Madeline her toy back."

The two boys mumbled an apology. "_Désolé_, Coon. It was just sum 'armless fun," Jacques said.

"I'm sure Madeline didn't see it that way," Coon said, rather dryly. "Madeline, dear, you all right?"

"_Merci,_ Coon, _merci_!" She squealed her thanks before running down the street, clutching her reclaimed toy. The two boys scurried home, black hair ruffling in the wind, never to turn back, lest Coon issue some punishment for their misbehavior.

Coon, however, turned towards the rising sun, and continued down the street.

* * *

"Button, c'mere. That's it..."

The keys jangled in the Sky Monkey's mouth as she scurried down the hallway, towards her friend.

"Rmphr!" Her chirp was muffled by the metal, but it was reassuring, all the same. Spark took the keys, hooked her arm around a bar, and jammed the steel into the hole. It didn't fit.

"BUTTON! Wrong key!!"

"Reep," Button chirped, rather desolately.

"Maybe you're putting it in wrong," Fauc suggested.

"Okay, Sherlock, if you're so smart, why don't you do it?" Spark hissed. She tossed the metal ring over. Suddenly...voices.

"GUARDS!"

Fauc stuffed the key under his shirt and tried to look natural. Button dashed behind a crate.

"Hey. Get out of your cells, all of you. We're doing an inspection. One o' our keys has gone missing," the guard said, eyeballing Spark. "We intend to get it back."

They opened each of the cell doors. Everyone stepped outside. Aerrow glanced at Spark; she winked. He relaxed...but only slightly. Piper and Finn were shoved down the hall and placed next to the others.

"All right, let's make this easy for everyone, okay? Put your hands above your heads, and the corporal and I will frisk you. Any unauthorized items can and will be taken away, is that understood?"

Everyone gave a brisk nod.

One guard started to pat Finn down. The other started for Piper.

"Hello there. Pretty thing like you. What're you doing in here?"

"None of your business," she growled.

"Ooh, feisty, are we?" He leaned in towards her, forcing her against the wall. "Well, I'm just going to have to teach you some manners, aren't I?"

"HEY!" Aerrow started forward. "You leave her alone, you son of a bitch!"

"Why, you..." The guard let loose a hard punch. Aerrow was hit in the stomach. He crumpled backwards, eyes watering in pain.

"Aerrow, no!" Piper barked. "How could you?" she hissed at the guard.

He chuckled again and started towards her. Aerrow jumped up from the ground and kicked the man in the shins.

"AAARGH!"

The other guard looked up. His eyes widened. He shouted towards the stairs. "BACKUP! WE NEED BACKUP!"

"Spark, Piper, guys! Run!" Aerrow got to his feet and urged them on. "GO, GO, GO!"

The dashed up the stairs, Button jumping from her hiding place and diving after them, as the guards tore through the building.

"We need to get to our skimmers. Where'd they keep them?" Aerrow shouted at Piper.

"I don't know...the basement, maybe?"

"We were IN the basement, Piper."

"Sorry!"

They rounded a corner, the floors slick from a recent cleaning. Button shrieked a warning: the guards were coming. Spark picked her friend up, and they continued down the corridor, racing past door after door.

"Here, in here. It's a hanger bay of sorts. Look at the label," Fauc shouted. The door plate said "Skimmer Bay". Everyone scurried inside as Fauc held the door open. Spark paused before she entered.

"Nice work, Fauc."

And you know what she did?

She gave him a light peck on the cheek.

He turned crimson, before staggering into the bay after her.

* * *

**Ooh, hearts flying here...Or are they?**

**Whee! So nice to get to working on this!!**


	3. The Hell Below Terra

Twenty years ago...in the darkness of a Wasteland...

_"I told you to leave her alone!" The man's voice sends shivers down the Talon's spine, and he runs for it. The camp is newly set up, the people newly acquainted with the hell that was beneath terra._

_"Haydon...forget it."_

_Her voice seeps out from the tent, slithering like a snake._

_"Master-"_

_"Just leave it." Another moan of pain. "Where's the doctor?"_

_"There are no doctors, Master." He enters, shivering at the sight of her bulging frame. She's tired, alone, and about to give birth to a baby. He wants to do something about it. But he can't._

_No man could ever take the place of her...champion. _

_He pauses in the doorway, unsure as to what he should do._

_"Go...go and get someone who knows how to deliver a damn child," she barks. Energy bubbles up, then dies down, lower than ever. He bows and runs out the door. He curses to himself. He should know better._

_No one volunteers at first; the Master is known for her outbursts of anger, but he assures them that she is in no state to start killing anyone yet. So a shy young girl named Merideth, who was once a mid wife's daughter, is led to the tent and taken inside._

_"Anything you need?" he asks._

_"A bowl of water, some soap, and...towels. Please. And then...you need to leave." The girl stared at him with fiery eyes. Behind her calm and quiet exterior was an inner fire. He complied._

_The materials were brought, the tent flap closed, and the two women left to their tasks._

_Haydon waited outside. Pacing. Pacing. The earth was rugged, the skies green, and he hated it. _

_Screams started to resound from the tent. He tried to block them out. More screams. A low moan. Someone telling someone else to calm down, push, push... Oh so disgusting. This was why he'd never have children. He didn't even see the point. But this was king of Cyclonia they were discussing, even if Cyclonia didn't exist. And he needed to be here._

_It felt like days, but there was a cry, and it sounded so comforting. A baby's shriek. The tent flap finally opened, and the girl came out, a thin mist of blood on her sleeves and shirt. She looked tired. Her hair dangled in thin locks across her face._

_"You can see her if you want. I've cleaned up. And...he's healthy." She left him with a swelling feeling of admiration and annoyance._

_"Haydon?" A voice from within the tent.  
_

_She sounded happy. "Yes, Master?"_

_"I'd like a moment alone, please."_

_And he leaves her with the child._

OOO

_He's beautiful, he's warm, and he's hers._

_His eyes are closed, but she knows they are red, glistening, glistening red, and she holds him close to her chest so that he can feel her heartbeat._

_He's done nursing. He's actually asleep, for a change. She smiles at him, at the delicate curve of his face, at the pale white skin and thin layer of black hair, curling over his head. She runs her fingers through it. He's so like his father._

_His father._

_The baby gurgles with curiosity, his eyelids opening slowly. Unusual for infants. And he stares into the darkness, pale hands reaching up for his mother._

_Somewhere in the distance, people laughing, cheering at the birth of a new king. Deep inside, they have nothing to cheer for. They are here, in the Wastelands, and you don't get much lower than that._

_He's only a child. __But he will receive her empire...and he will have to do it soon._

_On him, rides the hopes and dreams of a thousand generations. He will be the wings on which her kingdom will soar once more._

_"Hush, Nightwing. Hush." She smiles. He closes his eyes again, leaning against her, his heartbeat thumping. "You will redeem our family's name. You will avenge your father's death." She closes her eyes, and a single tear finds its way to her cheek._

_"Cyclonia will rise again...under your command."_


	4. Mission: Impossible

"I feel REALLY stupid."

"Is that so?" Fauc smirked. "And why is that?"

"Because we're...sitting on a skimmer that's made of wax." She kicked the "craft". Her foot made a dent. He snickered, then placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped, letting loose a small bark.

"HEY! Be quiet," Aerrow hissed. Spark stuck her tongue out. Fauc let go of her, and she raced towards her father, trying to hide the deep blush that had spread across her face. Fauc stroked his own cheek one more time, thinking of the peck, and then he ran after her.

"Any working skimmers?" Aerrow asked Piper.

She shook her head. "This is obviously some kind of wax museum...Hey, look, they've even got our skimmers! Only unofficial squadron in here! These are definitely going in the trash after our little fiasco..."

"Hey, Piper." Aerrow was standing next to another familiar looking ride, purple paint chipping sadly.

"Oh. Hers." Piper looked it over. "They missed a gauge..."

Spark and Fauc lingered towards the back as the old squad moved in, hands stroking the display.

"You know...she called it Red Streak?" Piper leaned in, trying to picture their lost friend in the seat.

"Really?" Aerrow hiccuped.

Spark hated to interrupt the moment...but...

"Dad?" She gripped his hand. "We gotta go, dad."

He cleared his throat and turned. The team departed silently.

"What's...in there?" Junko was pointing at a pair of imposing doors that greeted them, as soon as they left the "hanger bay".

Stork shrugged. "Probably another room. Filled with mindworms and Gloopy Drops."

"What are Gloopy...? Never mind." Aerrow checked the plate next to it. "It says EXIT. Well, that's the way to go." He started to push the doors open.

"I wouldn't go in there, if I were you..." Stork cautioned. Finn clapped the Merb on the back.

"Stork, pal, we'll be fine. After all, you've got the Finn man and his boy Fauc. What could possibly go wrong?"

Stork rolled his eyes. "A lot of things." He held up his green fingers and started ticking off possible events. "Bog Fever, Verogs, Skoak stampede, Azarian Laughing Fever, mindworms, someone gets lost, someone dies, someone falls into a bottomless pit of DOOM..."

"Stork?" Fauc said, with a groan.

"...someone crashes into a wall and breaks their-Yes?"

"Shut up."

Stork looked hurt; interrupting his rants of pessimism was one of the worst things one could do to a Merb. Spark gave Stork a reassuring pat.

"Don't worry. Fauc's just a jerk like that. You keep on checking off possible disasters like there's no tomorrow," she said with a grin.

"There WON'T be a tomorrow if we go in there!" Stork barked. Aerrow shrugged and opened the door. The room was dark, and Spark walked forward, Button clinging to her leg like a second boot.

"Piper? Light, please."

Piper shrugged. "I don't have my staff, you doofus."

"Apologies." Aerrow fumbled around, looking for a light switch. His fingers finally found one, and he flipped upwards. A single, feeble light bulb flickered on.

"This is an 'I told you so' moment," Stork mumbled.

"THAT...is not an exit," Fauc hissed with a shudder. "Unless by exit you mean exiting this world entirely."

"Well...At least we know where not to go, next time."

"Aerrow? Chances are...there won't BE a next time."

In front of them stood the largest, and probably the hungriest, group of Sky Sharks the Storm Hawks had ever seen.

"RUN FOR IT!!"

They barged out the door, sharks following in suit, fangs snapping at their heels.

"What is the Sky Council doing with Sky SHARKS?!" Stork howled, dodging a particularly fierce female.

"They...ow...probably...yeep!...confiscated them...Gerrof me!...from a...Hey!...trader!" Piper was frantically trying to get the Sky Sharks into another room.

"Piper! No time! Run! There's the door!"

"Remember what happened LAST time we tried a random door?"

"Yeah, but you can SEE the outside this time, Stork."

"It could be a hologram!" Stork bellowed.

"SHUT UP!" Fauc shouted back. And they charged out the door, sunlight streaming onto their shoulders. There was the sound of breaking glass as the Sky Sharks lunged after them, then, realizing they were free, dispersed. The gang stopped for a moment, Button's eyeballs rolling in her sockets.

"Next...time...listen...to...me..." Stork panted.

"THERE THEY ARE!" Guards charged from the broken doors and into the street, weapons drawn.

"Here we go again..."

And they raced down the road, to the still waiting Condor, legs moving fast as thought.

"Stork! Door!"

"I don't have the keys!"

"Junko?"

"YIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Junko jumped forward, fists clenched, and dived hands first onto the ramp. He banged into it with a sickening thud, then slid down, landing in a crumpled heap on the floor. There was a quiet chirping sound, before the ramp slid open of its own accord. Everyone turned to Stork, who held up the keys.

"Looks like I had them after all!" he announced cheerily.

"No time to complain. On board, everyone!" Aerrow hustled his team and daughter onto the ship, before jumping on himself, just as the door slid shut and the guards swarmed onto the hill.

"HIT IT!"

Stork pushed down on the accelerator, and the ship lurched into the air, leaving a group of befuddled and angry guards, sitting on their sore behinds on a hill in Atmosia.

The sky welcomed them, and they headed off on a quest.

Mission?

Damn near impossible.


	5. Asiatica Calling

Stork had switched the Condor to autopilot as soon as they were out of range.

He was busy pacing in front of the rest of the team, brow furrowed.

"Now, everyone. What have we learned today?" he asked.

Aerrow sighed. "Never go into unknown rooms..."

"Always listen to YOU..." Finn muttered.

"Always expect the worst..." Fauc spluttered out loud.

"Atmosians have issues," Junko added.

"Erm...Reep! Reep rawr!" Button chirped. Stork raised an eyebrow at her answer. Then, he turned towards Spark.

"Well?" he asked, tapping his foot expectantly. She leaned against the wall and shrugged.

"Sky sharks have bad breath."

* * *

"What to do next?"

Gaeli stared at Nightwing with golden eyes. "I don't know. You're the king here."

"I guess we could...No. Wait. The girl, Aerrow's daughter. She said something about the East." He tapped his finger against the table. "We go East, we take down the Storm Hawks, and once they're out of action, we slam Atmosia."

"Bit vague, don't you think?"

"It's all we've got. Here, look." He pointed at the charts with an ink stained finger. "That's a small terra. Asiatica. We attack, and once we've occupied it, it'll be our base in the eastern skies. Gaeli, look up the squadron and geographical essentials of the terra. And as soon as we're ready, we go."

"Whatever you say, BOSS."

She left, and he sat down, staring at the paper with crimson eyes. _Mother would've been proud. _

He glanced out the tent flap, at the gray skies that marked the coming of rain. They needed to move before the storm hit. He moved outside, stared at the windswept meadows of Gale, and at the mighty city. Talons moved, thicker than ants at a picnic. A few new "recruits" had added to their small forces.

He grabbed his maps and stood in front of the tent. He stroked the small terra.

"Asiatica. You better get ready."

* * *

"Where we headed?"

Stork rolled his eyes at her immature question. "I don't know, AWAY from Atmosia, maybe?"

"The Cyclonians are in the Southwest, near Gale. We should go to them, shouldn't we?"

"We're headed east, like we said."

"Bu-"

"Be quiet."

Spark trudged out of the helm. She didn't...couldn't...tell them of her betrayal. She had given up their location. They couldn't go east; the Cyclonians would find them. But what could she do? Fauc had sworn himself to secrecy. But she couldn't let the guilt eat HIM up either.

She glanced out the window. Piper came out of her room and stood next to her.

"What is it?"

"Just wondering what terra's coming up next," Spark muttered.

"Oh, I can tell you. That blueish dot up there?"

"Yeah?"

"Asiatica. Never been there, but I hear it's fun."

"Hm."

* * *

Gaeli found Nightwing in his tent, as usual. She held up her book of squadrons and their terras.

"Hey, I found out some stuff about...whats it called."

"Asiatica?"

"Yeah, that place. Erm...their squadron's called the Fighting Taoists. They're a small terra, like you said, population three thousand. Not rich in crystals, but good timber. And they have jade deposits, if that's anything."

"We're not there for jewelery. Anything else?"

"Three rivers, all leading to a lake. They've got a few small mountains on one side of the terra. Lots of trees."

"I kinda figured that out when you said 'good timber.' And?"

"That's pretty much it."

"Fine. They have good defenses?"

"The Fighting Taoists is ranked number...fifty four on the squadron list. They can't be GREAT, if that's what you mean."

"And who is number one?" He looked up from his charts.

"You already know them."

"Right. Assemble the men, and get me Notte."

"Done, and done!" She saluted, before darting out of the tent. He stood and waltzed out of the tent. This shouldn't be too hard. The sun was starting to sink, gray clouds darting in front of it like veils.

"Sir."

Notte had arrived. He nodded at the boy. He looked tired, unkempt, and rather mussy.

"Notte, you need to sleep more," Nightwing said with a grin.

"I try, sir." Notte returned the grin, albeit a gray and weak one. "What is it, sir?"

"We're going East, Notte. That's where the Storm Hawks are. We take them. Here," he said, showing Notte the map. "Asiatica. Our base. We're going to attack. They've got low defenses, a so-so squadron, and good timber, apparently. You up to it?"

"Of course, sire."

"Good. Ready the men. Actually...I've got Gaeli doing that. Just assemble your seconds in command, and clean out your skimmer. We leave at dawn."

"And Gale?"

"I'm leaving Haydon in charge."

"Well...I'm not too sure about that, sir."

"Neither am I," Nightwing sighed. "But what other choice to I have? I need you and Gaeli with me. Unless you can spare Lark, or Sed..."

"Nope. Sorry, sir. Guess Haydon will have to do. Does he know about this, sir?"

"Not yet. Not yet. Dismissed, Notte."

The boy bowed, then left. Stars appeared, sprinkling themselves across the dark blue sky. Nightwing smelled war on the horizon, and it made him tingle. He smiled at the thought of flying, before retiring for the night.

* * *

**Well, that's a collision waiting to happen. Tune in...soon...for the next installment of "THE FINAL BATTLE".**

**Yes, I'm having a TV announcer moment. C'mon, let me have my fun, guys. REVIEW!!**


	6. The Fighting Taoists

Asiatica was green, brown, and soon to be very, very, red. Nightwing glanced at the terra from his skimmer, eying the large carriers that would be very useful, in the years to come. He gave Gaeli the "okay", and she dove down from the sky, trailing Talons and crystal fuel in her wake.

The Asiaticans didn't know what hit them.

Blasts came from all directions: North, South, East, West, and everything in between. Nightwing and Notte took to the flanks, Talons firing in on what they called "The Lobster Claw". Gaeli was the mouth, Nightwing and Notte the pincers.

And Gaeli was one hungry lobster...

Black and white skimmers took off from the terra. The Fighting Taoists had arrived.

Their crystal weapons were all white hot, powered by rare Ying Stones. Skimmers melted to metal goop with a few well aimed blasts. Nightwing converted his ride, then landed. They would take this fight to the ground.

The Taoists were pretty feisty. They were smart enough to realize that this was a time to fight first, ask questions later. And they weren't that bad, either.

Better than those blasted Rebel Ducks, anyhow.

"HYAH!" He watched as a few slim, black clad women danced onto the battlefield, slashing out with silver swords that glinted in the sunlight. Ninjas? Holy shit, this terra had frigging NINJAS?!

Gaeli danced around, waving her bow and arrow above her head. "Whoop de da doo, you guys are fast!" she barked.

Notte was having problems of his own; a group of women were on his tail, and not in the good way.

"HEY! HEY! The pan stays away!"

"GOOOOONG!" The kettle slammed into his head.

"YEOW! Okay, sweetheart, you asked for it." Notte drew his sword and charged after her.

Nightwing joined Gaeli in a spirited fight against the...ninja people.

"You know..." she grunted between blows. "Maybe...they shouldn't have been ranked that low."

"Yeah, more like a...fifty."

A sword clipped at her shoulder, drawing blood. She gulped. "More like a forty five."

A dagger narrowly missed Nightwing's head. "Okay, okay! Thirty!"

The men charged. He ducked underneath them and fired from behind. They crumpled. He blew imaginary smoke away from his sword and grinned. "That's how the Wing-man ROLLS!"

"Wing-man?" Gaeli exclaimed. "That's..."

"Hot?"

"I was gonna say STUPID, but...whatever."

"BEHIND YOU!"

She wheeled around, in time to fire a crystal tipped arrow at her attacker. The black clad woman crumpled, blood trickling down her chest and to the ground. Gaeli let out a breath.

The battle raged for a few more hours. Finally, Notte charged up to Nightwing.

"They're pretty good," he panted. "But if we grab our skimmers NOW, and attack the town-"

"Maybe they'll surrender. Good idea. Gaeli, round up the Talons. We're making an aerial attack."

"Ai'ight," she shouted. "Talons, to your rides, on the double, GO, GO, GO!"

The Talons ran, sheathing their weapons, their feet raising hell and raising dust as they dashed to their skimmers.

"On my count...Three, two, one...GO!" Nightwing pulled the converter clutch and rose to the air, Notte, Gaeli, and his Talons not far behind. The dove over the town, the Taoists valiantly trying to take off after them.

"Fire!"

Blasts filled the air. The town was ripped apart, women and children screaming, men roaring with anger and defiance.

"HEY! HEY, Nightwing. The Taoists," Gaeli shouted. "They're retreating."

Nightwing turned towards the black and white skimmers, flying towards the setting sun, into the west. And then, he noticed a blue white streak, moving quickly. The Condor. "No," he whispered as she drew close to him. "They're running for help."

* * *

Stork peeked out of the periscope, scanning the horizon, when...

"Smoke! Smoke, from Asiatica!"

"Cyclonians..." Piper breathed. She grabbed the other periscope and swiveled it to face the terra. "Oh, this is bad."

Aerrow held out his hand; Piper handed the periscope to him. He took one look, then pulled back and hardened his brow.

"We've gotta help."

The alarms blared. Stork turned to face his commander. "Proximity alert. Unknown skimmers, approaching from the terra. Do we allow them to land?"

"Who are they?"

"Um, what part of 'unknown skimmers' did you not get?" Stork barked. "Anyways, they can't be Cyclonian. They'd show up on my radar."

"Let them land. We'll meet them in the hanger bay."

Stork flipped the switch that turned off the alarms and watched as the rest of the team ran towards the landing pad. Spark, however, was pale and still.

"I...led them here..." And she looked out the window, at the burning terra below.

* * *

The skimmers were black and white, streaked with silver, a Ying Yang sign painted on the wings. They landed quickly, easily, abruptly. The head skimmer was the largest, and its rider was easily the leader of them all.

Aerrow stepped forward, a wary hand extended. The man did not take it; instead, he lowered his head in a small bow. Aerrow returned it, before staring into the man's hard, brown eyes.

"I am General Ying Huo. You may call me Commander Ying. I am the leader of the Fighting Taoists. From the looks of things, we need assistance."

"Well, we're glad to help."

"Do you know who they are?" Ying asked, pointing at the many skimmers attacking his home.

"Cyclonians," Aerrow responded. Ying raised an eyebrow. Aerrow shrugged.

"I'm sure you know who WE are," Fauc said with a grin. "We're famous."

"Of course. The Storm Hawks. But...I don't recognize you," Ying said with a smirk.

"He's with me," Finn replied, rather tersely. "My son."

Spark suddenly burst into the hanger bay, red hair akimbo. Aerrow beckoned, and she raced down the steps, dodging the Fighting Taoist's skimmers.

"I'm Spark. Aerrow's daughter."

"Pleasure, I'm sure. But...for now..." Ying nodded towards the terra. "We need help."

"Well, so do we. We have no skimmers, no weapons. I can't explain now, it's a long story. But we can't attack, not yet. We'll wait until nightfall, after we've resupplied. Fair?"

Ying nodded. "I am almost shamed to ask, but may we impose on your hospitality for a few hours longer?"

"Of course. And do not be ashamed, General. We're all on the same side, here."

Ying glanced at Aerrow with wary eyes. "I would not be so sure of that, if I were you." And he entered the Condor, as if nothing had happened.

* * *

**Ying Huo means Metal Fire in Chinese. Just putting that out there.**

* * *


	7. Night of Attack

Whenever night falls on Asiatica, the citizens have a peculiar habit of hanging up their Ghost Lanterns. They say it wards off evil, keeps demons at bay, and allows them safe passage to the world of dreams.

However...that dark spring evening, the evil was here to stay, the demons were savage, and dreams faded to nightmares.

Jing kept her eyes low, her body slouched, and her form fuzzy.

She preferred the shadows, especially in times like this.

The lanterns stayed dark that night, stuffed in the back of dark closets. Jing hadn't gone to battle with the other Shue Nu, or Blood Women; she had stayed home to protect her sister. And she supposed it hadn't been a horrible decision after all.

She was small, slim, and sharp: the three S's that made a good ninja, a good Shue Nu. She was a fighter, a survivor. Her hair was short and black, eyes so dark that her pupils faded into her irises. Her waist was prim, her legs muscular, and her arms short. She almost missed the requirements to be a Shue Nu. But the Councilmen had thought it over, and decided she could grow yet.

She had set a new record; only fourteen, and one of the greatest warriors to ever fight darkness.

But now...

Now, she was struggling to survive.

"Hey! Hey, you."

She straightened, clenched her fists, and glared at the Cyclonian speaker.

"Yes?"

"What're you doing, this close to our camp?" He moved closer, hand on his weapon.

"I'm on my way home." Which was true...in a way.

"Well, take another road. Civilians aren't allowed here."

"Sorry, sir. Just...trying to get back to mama and my sister."

"Then GET," he barked. "Go, go, go."

Jing ran, sprinting into the darkness, dark eyes searching the landscape for any sign of a familiar face. Perhaps another Shue Nu, or a Sky Knight. But the Sky Knights had retreated, to who knows where, and the remaining Shue Nu had been rounded up and caged. Jing brushed her hair aside and crouched behind a wall, watching the Cyclonians move.

She was alone now.

She'd have to make this work...by herself.

* * *

"Dad?" Spark leaned against the wall and watched as her father looked over his new skimmer. He glanced up.

"Yes?"

"I...have something to tell you."

"What is it, hon?"

"You remember when they took me?"

"Yeah, I remember. What happened? You never told us much." He gripped her by the shoulders. "You have nightmares?"

"No, no, nothing like that. It's just...You see the terra? Burning?" He watched as tears began to well up. "It's...all my fault."

"Now how's that?" he said, trying to smile. "Spark, what's...what's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry, I led them here, I cracked, I cracked, I'm so...so..." She leaned against him, tears flying out of her eyes, her fists balled up against her chest...as if she was ashamed of leaning into him.

"Hey, hey. What happened?"

And slowly, painstakingly, she told him everything she remembered. "...and then there was a crystal. I can't remember anymore...I can't remember. I can't remember. I'm sorry, I told them."

"It's not your fault. Honey, it's NOT YOUR FAULT." He shook her.

"People are dying down there. People are dying...I could've prevented it." She pulled away. "Oh my God. I'm as good as a murderer." She ran out of the hanger bay, sobbing. And he could only watch her leave.

* * *

The night grew old. Ying found Aerrow in the helm.

"Hey. Sky Knight. We should get going."

"Right...Assemble your men. We'll meet you in the hanger bay with a plan."

Twenty minutes later, the hanger bay was once again cluttered with people. Piper pulled out her charts of the terra, spreading them out on the tiny work table.

"Okay. Here's my plan. Ying, you know the terra better than us. You'll take the ground force, if you don't mind."

"Of course not, little lady."

She glared at him. "I'm not little, and I'm not a lady, so you better stop calling me that unless you want my crystal staff up your butt hole."

"Er...Alright then."

"Now, we'll go from the air. Attack their camp. Stay away from the town, though. Ying, you and your men get to work freeing the prisoners. Fight only if absolutely necessary. Go in there, stay covert, we'll back you up as soon as you give us the signal."

"And what is the signal, li...er, I mean, ma'am?"

"This." She slapped a crystal into his hand. "Fire it from your sword. The light is infrared; we'll be able to see it with special glasses, but they won't. Now, turn off your engines and glide with the wind. Land on the mountains, make your way down. No moon, so try not to trip and...break something. Got it?"

This time, Ying merely nodded, for fear of saying something else to anger the...woman.

He and his men took off without a word, only a whisper of tires and a hiss of dead engines.

* * *

Aerrow watched, staring out the window, but his mind seemed to repel all information.

Spark had been questioned, and she had given up their location.

Why was he angry?

Why, why, why?

It wasn't her fault. He knew it wasn't. So why was he bitter? Was his anger towards Nightwing, or was it towards...his daughter?

He hated that possibility...

He pressed the goggles to his eyes and tried to forget.

"See anything yet?"

Finn stepped over, rubbing his eyes. Aerrow shrugged. "Nope."

"Hey, let me have a look."

Aerrow handed the goggles over. Finn put them on and looked out the window. "Nah. Nothing." He handed them back. "Have fun, man."

The night was silent. He waited, and waited, and waited...

* * *

Jing watched as the Cyclonians bedded down for the night...save one. He stood outside his tent, eyes on the sky.

The leader.

She raced across the field, her gait quick and rushed. She ran towards the mountains.

She looked up.

Black dots moving across the sky.

She smiled.

The Taoists had returned.


	8. Ambushed

Aerrow watched for the flare, kept his eyes glued to the window.

The sky was pale, the stars nonexistent.

Someone stirred behind him.

He spun around and saw Fauc.

"Hey. Something wrong?"

The boy shifted his weight steadily, trying to find the right words. "It's Spark. I'm worried. Did she tell you...?"

"About the questioning?" Aerrow shrugged. "Yeah, she did."

"Well, she's beating herself up so badly. I don't know what to do. I really like her, she's a great friend...And my dad's not exactly being...helpful, you know?"

Aerrow chuckled. "The Finn-man. Well, you can always wait. There's always the virtue of patience. Who knows, she may just snap out of it yet."

"Alright, then. See anything yet?"

"No. I've got no idea what's taking them so..." Aerrow squinted. "Wait a sec. THERE!"

Fauc grabbed the goggles and peered out the window. A bright red flare was shooting into the sky, fading slowly to nothing.

"Sound the alarm. We're going in."

* * *

Jing crept up the mountain, arms and legs moving automatically. After all, she'd climbed this ridge hundreds of times before, as a child. The Taoists had landed near the top; she had seen a pop of light, which meant they had shot a flare of some kind. They were no longer alone. She paused and looked out to sky, her eyes taking in a small, dark, dot in the distance. Too tiny to be one of Asiatica's carriers.

So who was it?

She decided to ask the Taoists when she found them.

She reached the timber line, the trees growing scarce and the rocks growing thick. She saw the glint of skimmers in the distance, and donned her Shue Nu uniform. So as not to be confused for the enemy.

Ying and his men had converted their skimmers to bike form, and were waiting patiently. She crept out from behind the rocks.

"Sir?" she hissed. He didn't seem to hear.

"SIR?"

"What? Who's there?" Ying pulled out his sword, but didn't turn it on. He remembered the instructions of Aerrow and his navigator: only fight if absolutely necessary.

"It's me. I am a Shue Nu, one of the survivors. My name is Shui Jing." She pulled off her mask.

"Well then, Miss Jing, why aren't you in the city, helping the others?"

"I want to fight." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Can I?"

Ying was silent in the darkness. "We'll see."

* * *

Nightwing was wary, and Nightwing was cautious.

He could see the small black dot that was the Condor in the distance. He had all his men on watch, and that included Notte and Gaeli. No surprises tonight.

The "ninja women" had been rounded up and jailed. He didn't want any disturbances. Not tonight.

They had set up camp quickly. He stayed outside of his tent, however. He wanted to keep his eyes on the sky. It was one of those "Just in case" scenarios. He didn't want anything cliche and stupid to happen to his army.

Gaeli came running, magenta hair streaking behind her.

"Ace, there's no one. Can we PLEASE get some sleep?"

He stared at her for a few moments, before nodding. "Fine. Get some rest. I'll see you in the morning."

She ran off, back to her tent.

He pulled out his extra Firebolt and let it glitter in the firelight. Maybe things would go OK. Then again, maybe they wouldn't. It all depended on what happened tonight.

Asiatica smoked.

And Nightwing watched the fumes rise, twisting through the air like omens of trouble.

* * *

Ying was reluctant to let Jing stay with them.

However...

The skills of a Shue Nu were always valued.

And she made good company. Jing was witty; she had a comeback for every jab you threw at her. And she was kind, as well. He was surprised he hadn't heard more about her in his military circle.

Zieng, his second in command, seemed to like her a lot...

They made their way down the mountain, darkness wrapping around them like a blanket. When they reached the base, Ying took Jing by the arm and looked her in the eye.

"Have you ever killed a man?"

"No..."

"Well, I want it to stay that way. Go and free the other Shue Nu; the men and I will deal with the fighting. Can you do that?"

She gave a terse nod, before waving goodbye at Zieng at the others and disappearing into the darkness. The prisons where the other women were being kept were towards the back of the terra; she would have to move quickly. Behind her, the sounds of a fight began to erupt, and a dark shape swept across the sky.

A ship.

Blue balls of energy flew from clouds to terra, blowing craters, raising hell. She dodged them and ran on, reaching the jail with little problems.

She rapped on the door.

"HEY! HEY, it's Jing!"

"Do you have a key?" She recognized the voice of their leader, the Sensei.

"Er...Couldn't I just cut the lock?"

"Whatever you do, hurry up. We can't let the men get all the fun," someone barked. Snickers were heard.

Jing stood back and pulled out her paper thin sword. The silvery blade reflected the thin moonlight. She saw the lock; it was made of malleable material. She raised the sword and slashed.

There was a chinking sound as the metal split, and then the lock fell to the ground with a puff of dust and a muffled thump. The door swung open.

"Everyone, out!"

Fifteen women bounded out of the door, clad in black, dark hair tied in long braids down their backs. The Sensei came out last, and she clapped Jing on the back.

"Thank you. Now, we must get our swords. Do you know where they are keeping them?"

"I scouted around the camp. They have an arsenal where they store weapons. Perhaps..."

"Alright. Let's go, Shue Nu. We have a battle to fight."

* * *

Aerrow stood next to Stork as he flew, listening to Finn, Fauc, and Junko as they fired away. The Cyclonians scrambled below, tents crumbling.

"Stork. Should we fly?"

"Only if they do," the Merb mumbled, rather grudgingly. "I still think we're doomed."

"You do that, buddy. If it makes you feel better."

"It does." Stork swerved to one side to avoid a glowing arrow; he missed it by inches. Finn gave a little whistle.

"Nice flying, man."

"What...ever."

Aerrow flicked on the radio. "Ying, do you copy? Ying!"

The radio fizzed with static for a moment, before there was a click. "Loud and clear."

"How's it going?"

"We got them by total surprise. The Shue Nu have been freed. We're doing well, better than before."

"Alright. We'll keep our cannons going."

"See you in the city!"

The radio clicked off. Aerrow turned away from the window, closed his eyes, and stole a few moments of sleep. It'd be all he'd get tonight. He'd better make the best of it.

* * *

Nightwing must've fallen asleep. He was awaken by the sound of cannons, the sound of dying, the sounds of war.

Gaeli came barging into his tent, chest heaving from exertion.

"Ace...we have a bit of a...problem."

He looked up and saw her, bleeding from the shoulder. He bounded from bed, rushing over, grabbing her other arm and jerking her onto the cot.

"Sit," he grunted. "Let me see."

"I'm okay, let go!" She tried to squirm free, but he was stronger, and he kept her down. He pulled the cloth aside and looked at the wound. It was pretty deep, and the blood was gushing. He tore off a strip of his own sheets and wrapped it around her arm, trying to staunch the red liquid.

"Now don't move," he cautioned. "I don't want you bleeding to death."

She watched as his dark hair fluttered. He was gritting his teeth, focusing on cleaning her up. Of late, she'd been trying to get over him, get over the fact that it was impossible for the two of them to ever be...close in that way. At least, until he found out whoever had written that damn letter. He looked up, smile on his face. He was an inch away from her, their noses almost touching. Her golden eyes reflected his red ones.

"I'm fine. Really."

"I'm sure you are, but I'm not taking any chances. Stay here until the blood's stopped, then you can go." He gave her a little shake. "Promise me, Gaeli."

"I promise."

"Good. See you later." And he grabbed his sword, running out of the tent, into the fray of the night.


	9. Join the Party

"What time is it?"

"Shuddup."

"What time is it?"

"SHUDDUP."

Finn was silent for a few moments. Then...

"What time is it?"

"Finn..." Piper swiveled to glare at him. "If you don't be quiet this moment, you'll wake up tomorrow morning breathing through a tube and pissing into a bag. Now shut the hell up."

Finn turned to Aerrow, who shrugged.

_Women, _they both thought.

* * *

The sky was overcast and bleak, even though it was night. Talons rushed about in a frenzy, disorganized in general. Nightwing roared orders at the top of his lungs, waving his sword to emphasize them. God help any Talon or Sky Knight who got in his way, now.

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, slashing at tents and empty boxes. Finally, he reached the front. Climbed a ridge and looked down.

Sparks flew, both red and white. Slowly, his Talons were being pushed back. Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea after all...

He jumped down, gritted his teeth, and charged into battle. Clashed with one of the Taoists. His sword clanged against that of his opponent's. He jumped aside, let the Taoist come to him. And come he did. He raced forward, a roar stirring in his throat. Nightwing raised his sword with a grin and beat him back. One blast knocked him out.

He turned around, looked at the sky. Dawn was coming...

Suddenly, a shout. He looked down to see a raised sword, aiming right for his head. His own weapon hung limp and un-activated at his side. This was the end. He winced and tried raising an arm to deflect it, but white sparks were already singing the skin.

Then, a whine that he was only too familiar with. An explosion of red energy. He opened his eyes to see an arrow shaft, protruding from the ground, and the man right next to it, unconscious, sword still fizzing. He looked up and saw Gaeli, reddened bandage on her arm, wincing at her sudden movement. He ran over to her, sat her down and glared.

"I didn't think you were suicidal. What were you doing!?"

"Saving your sorry ass?"

"I don't mean THAT, I mean running out of the tent, into this fray!"

She shrugged, then winced again. "I thought you might need some help, out here. Turns out, I was right."

Nightwing closed his mouth in one swift movement, then frowned and raced back to battle.

He was a smart man, everyone knew that...

But one thing he'd never comprehend was women.

* * *

"Boom, bam, beep-beep..."

"Fauc?"

"Boom, bam...Yeah?"

"Could you keep it down?"

"No."

_You HAD to ask..._, Spark thought to herself. She went back to the ever important task of keeping Stork sane. He was giggling at inopportune moments and grinning in a very unsettling manner. She kept a steady hand on his back and her eyes on the sky in front of them.

"Junko?" Aerrow sped in.

"Yep?"

"Don't fire! You too, Finn. I think the fight's petering out..."

"Got it!"

Piper ran into the helm, a portable radio in her hands. "Guys, listen to this..."

"_Crackle, crackle, pop, pop, _Stor-_crackle _Hawks, we need hel-_crackle, crackle, pop _outnumbered, too many of the-_crackle..."_

"When did you receive that?"

"About a minute ago, it's not a live feed, I recorded it."

"You recorded it?" Finn exclaimed. "What kind of person-"

Aerrow slammed his palm against Finn's mouth. "Shut it. We're going down there. Spark, are you going to stay?"

"And let you guys get all the fun? Naw," she said, forcing a smile. She started towards the hanger bay after the others, Button jumping on her shoulder as they went. Aerrow clapped Fauc on the back.

"See? Told you she'd bounce back. I think."

* * *

Ying looked up into the sky and saw the Condor slowing down, blasts lessening. Skimmers were taking off. He sighed in relief and turned back to the fight. Even with the Shue Nu freed, there were simply too many Talons. And not enough time.

Dawn was coming, and as soon as these Talons could bloody well _see_, then they'd lose the advantage of a home field.

He saw the rides land and dispatched a few men to go and find the Storm Hawks.

He was many things, but a coward he was not.

He'd stay here and fight.

* * *

The Storm Hawks started down the mountain upon which they had landed. All of a sudden, a rustling in a nearby bush startled them. Button screeched and almost pushed Spark off the ledge.

"Sh, we're from the Taoists!" Two men slunk out of the undergrowth and beckoned. "We're here to lead you down. Ying sent us."

"Alright. How're things going down there?"

"See for yourself," one of the men said, with a grimace. He pulled apart some branches and pointed at the terra below.

Sparks were flying, men and women screaming, and part of the town was ablaze. The fury of battle was erupting full scale beneath them. They needed to get down there, and fast. Aerrow nodded at the guides. The sky was lightening, and they all felt tired, but a task awaited.

They touched the mountain's bottom, then ran for the battlefield. Ying was in the back, waiting.

"Storm Hawks, so glad you could come. Radio the Condor to stop blasting."

Stork was apparently taking out his paranoia on a few cannons. Aerrow moaned, picked up his portable radio, and gave Stork a ring.

"Hello...?"

"Yeah, Stork, erm...Stop blasting for a while, 'kay pal?"

"O...okay..."

The radio crackled off. Aerrow looked at Spark, who shrugged. Piper just gave a half-hearted grin at Ying's questioning look.

"He's a little..."

"Paranoid," Fauc finished.

"Oh."

* * *

**Just saying that if I don't...you know, get some reviews or some message that you guys actually are still following this trilogy, then I think I'll just stop writing it. I've got some other things I want to work on, so, that's all!**


End file.
